Lollipops & Idiocyncrasies
by xyllia-xerxes
Summary: Kirihara & Marui are going to the candy shop together. What groozles & promises they made? :: a very short story ::


**Lollypops& Idiosyncrasies**

By XyLLia.XerXes  


_Well, my very very first fanfiction. Presenting akaya marui pair from the serial tennis no oujisama. All characters except kirihara hikari belong to takeshi konomi sensei. (Wish I can have all those adorable characters, konomi-sensei... –sob-) so then, enjoy._

Another Sunday morning came, with its usual sunrays piercing through the tangled-hair boy's bedroom. Birds chirp and the messy clouds spread all over the sky. The weather suited so much for doing outdoors activities or walks today.

Well, for Kirihara Akaya, at least.

The Rikkaidai ace won't miss the perfect moment to enjoy the breeze to its fullest today. He's a hyper hyperactive boy who can't just sat still and spending his wonderful day at bedroom playing computer and chat, like her niou-senpai-affected sister. But Akaya didn't need such a sister of his own to accompany him passing along the streets of Tokyo. He's matured enough, and he could go by himself.

Akaya opened his eyes and said hello to the first period of the day. He still felt so sleepy. It seemed like his head weighed tones of kilograms that he couldn't lift it up. The computer games that he played last night until 3 in the morning were all possible enough to fill his emptied mind.

Kirihara Akaya decided to go with his body will and once again stepped into his weird world of dreams.

Two and half hours passed. Enough time for the second-grader boy to have some fun in his wonderland. For the second time, he woke up and said another hello to the morning; in fact that he forgot that he said it once already.

"I think I better got my ass outa bed and go to that candy shop. It's been a long time since I've visited that store last month." He mumbled and made his way out of room.

"So, you're awake, eh?" his sister, Hikari, asked. The mahogany-haired girl was standing in front of her room, clutching her cellular phone tightly on her palm. She stared at her brother with a preppy look.

"What's your plan today?"

"Candy." The boy answered shortly but clear. "You're just gonna lock yourself and surf the internet all day long, aren't you?"

"Well, as you have guessed." She replied while shrugging her shoulders up.

"Whatever then, _nee-san_," said the phantom ball owner and went inside the bathroom, which is just a step away from the last point he stood up. As he put his first step, a loud ring from his cell phone could be heard humming from his room. He ran towards the device and picked the phone.

"Hoi, Akaya! Got anything to do?" It was his regular teammate Marui Bunta calling.

"Candy da yo, Marui-senpai."

"Candy? Wheee! I'll go with you then!"

" No way I'm going to that damn fantastic store with you!"

"So you're challenging me, huh?"

"You think I'm scared of you, you bloody senpai-!"

"You'll never win against me, Akaya! Don't be so cocky, kiddo. Say a sweets brand, then!"

"What do you intend me to do, senpai"

"Just mention it!"

"CADBURY!"

"MILKA!"

"LINDT!"

"SMARTIES!"

"SILVERQUEEN!"

"GUYLIAN!"

"FERRERO ROCHER!"

"Will you stop this nonsense, damn Marui-senpai?" Akaya yelled through the speakerphone, strong enough to make his talk mate went deaf.

The red-haired boy roared in laughter. "So you're giving up, don't you?"

Kirihara Akaya, guessing that right now his senpai must be having a wide-wide and victorious grin, stayed silent.

"GOT YOU!" Marui shouted in triumph.

"Oh, crap."

"So we'll meet there at 12 and don't forget to treat me up, won't ya? See you then!"

Akaya pressed the disconnect key on his cell phone and thought of himself. Well, orders and chaos starts to shift. Once again he had been fooled by the self-proclaimed-tensai. He's absolutely sick of being disgruntled by Marui's pranks. The red-haired boy was consequently being disingenuous for claiming that he didn't took neither his sweets nor rainbow lollipops. It often ended with a dismal expression of him. The senpai has already made fun of him in front of the club members, which Akaya thought was very disgraceful for the self-proclaimed-tensai.

But he had no choice. He was the baby of the team, and he could do nothing to go against his seniors.

"Off to go, then."

Akaya stepped out from his comfy home and walked to the candy shop. He stood up and waited if his senpai arrived already.

"You finally came!" shouted the red-haired boy, as energetic as usual. He pulled the black T-shirt that Akaya was wearing and entered the shop.

"You said I can buy whatever I want, don't ya?" asked the boy with a glistening-to-be look.

"Well..umm... yeah. Pick anything you like, senpai." Answered the tangle-haired boy cockily.

The red-haired third-grader hopped and took every kind of sweets sold there. In a blink, the boy returned and placed the candy basket to his junior, filled with uncountable sweets. Akaya couldn't help more but hold a gasp on his mouth. Inside the basket he could see countless brands of chocolate, starting from white chocolate to praline ones, Rainbow lollipops, which became his senpai's favourite, red cotton candies, pineapple jellies, and many more that is too much to be listed. The younger Kirihara took them to the cashier and hardly used all his pocket money for this week to pay them. After the transaction finished, they both came out of the shop and looked each other for a while.

"Thanks, Akaya. I owe you a lot!" the red-haired boy took a lollipop from the shopping bag and licked it happily.

Akaya stared at his senpai. He really want a time like this would never end. This maybe his last time to be with Marui senpai. The third graders will graduate next March, and Akaya would be the only regulat left in Rikkaidai Fuzoku Junior High School. He would be all alone. And that's the thing that the tangle-haired boy feared the most. He won't mind spending time with his pathetic senpai, or even standing out against his teammate's idiosyncrasies.

He wondered how he would be able to stop the time that keeps running towards him.

To their surprise, suddenly it rained cats and dogs. In fact, the weather used to be very nice this morning.

Marui, who have just bit his last piece of lollipop, opened the yellow umbrella which he have brought before and pulled his junior, who started to be soaked by the rain, below the umbrella, contemplated together with him.

Akaya stared at the red-haired boy with a menacing look.

"Never leave me alone, senpai."

Marui's facial expression changed. He whispered slowly right in front of the tange-haired boy's ears.

"We will always be together. I promise."

Akaya sealed the words to his heart, and pulled a joyous smile on his lips.

"Promise me you will, Marui-senpai."

**end**

_that's the end of my first fanfiction. My deepest apologies for grammar mistakes, wrong word picking and lack of idea since I made this in the middle of my mathematics class.._

_**review** me! Thanks a lot._


End file.
